De improvisto, en Siberia
by Shun4Ever
Summary: Un día cualquiera, el pequeño Shun, recibe una carta que puede cambiar su destino. Afligido por el contenido de la misma, decide emprender un viaje a Sibería, con la esperanza de averiguar qué ha pasado con su amigo Hyoga. YAOI. NO LEMON.


**ACLARACIÓN**: Estos personajes perteneces enteramente a KURUMADA-SAMA XD

Poco le importaba la incesante nieve que caía calando en todo su ser o el regio frío que golpeaba sin descanso su ya cansado cuerpo. Con la respiración más que aceleraba, la velocidad de sus pasos descendió. Estaba agotado y le costaba focalizar la vista en algún punto concreto. Ni que decir, que la monotonía del paisaje, no era de mucha ayuda.

Se dejó caer sobre el acolchado pero helado suelo bajo sus pies. Apoyó sus manos también en éste e intentó recuperar algo de aire para continuar. Alzó el rostro y, de nueva cuenta, rebuscó con la vista algún sendero o camino por el que pudiera marchar o guiarse hasta su destino. Soltó el aire de golpe y comenzó a toser, había estado demasiado tiempo en esas adversas condiciones climáticas, él, un chico de clima cálido y ciudad grande.

Con temblor en sus manos y cuerpo, sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo interior de su gran abrigo. Dificultosamente, debido a las manoplas de borreguito, abrió la carta y leyó el contenido por encima. Tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y tras guardar ese papel, se levantó con renovadas fuerzas para continuar.

Fuerzas que no duraron más de un par de horas bajo, su parecer, el mismo lugar. Acostumbrado a los paisajes cambiantes y con visibles montañas para guiarse, aquello era peor que el mismo Inframundo. Desesperado y tras creer ver una pequeña luz en la lejanía, echó una carrera tratando de darle alcance.

Las piernas no le daban más y la respiración le resultaba cada vez más pesada. Daba pasos lentos, debido a la inmensa cantidad de nieve en aquel paraje. Pestañeó un instante, o eso creyó él pues cayó al casi congelado suelo, ya sin fuerzas.

_- ¡Es una carta suya! – exclamó más que emocionado al ver el remitente de aquella carta. _

_Se acomodó en el sofá, frente al fuego y sacó el papel de aquel pequeño sobre. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se amplió al denotar las erratas cometidas por su rubio amigo. «Aún no domina bien el japonés» dijo para él riendo un poco. _

_Uno de sus hermanos, el mayor de todos, se acercó para arremolinar su cabello verdoso, cosa que ni le importó pues estaba sumergido en esa, para él, interesante lectura. _

_De a poco, la sonrisa se le iba borrando. «No puede ser. Tú no haría eso… no a mí». Un nudo enorme se instó en su garganta y un dolor, un tanto desagradable, en su pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, limpió sus orbes color esmeralda de manera rápida y tras tomar aire, guardó la carta con mucho cuidado. Apresurado, subió a su habitación. _

_Esa noche no pudo dormir, pensaba en lo leído y en el posible motivo de aquellas palabras tan dolientes… necesitaba corroborarlo por sí mismo. Preparó un pequeño macuto de forma prematura, su corazón le dictaba marchar a aquel frío lugar. Tras avisar a sus hermanos y dar una larga explicación a su hermano mayor, salió de la casa en dirección a la gran y helada Siberia. _

_No lo tendría fácil pero sólo pensar que vería de nuevo esos ojos azules, le llenaba de alegría y, por qué negarlo, un poco de tristeza por las palabras leídas._

_El largo viaje acabó en una pequeña casa, casi abandonada, de ahí tomaría un pequeño helicóptero que le acercaría lo más posible al lugar a dónde se dirigía. Después, debería hacer el trayecto sólo y a pie. _

_Poco le importó, estaba bajo el mismo cielo que él. El corazón le latía apresurado, más de lo que jamás pensó pudiera hacer. Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al bajar de ese helicóptero. Tomó aire, notando cómo casi se congelaban sus pulmones y con toda su decisión, emprendió el viaje hacía su destino, su cisne, su Hyoga._

Podía ver sus ojos de esmeralda, apreciar el olor de sus cabellos verdosos y deleitarse con la suavidad de su piel. Una sonrisa tonta se mostró en sus labios al tiempo que lentamente, regresaba de sus ensoñaciones.

Retozó bajo las cobijas un momento para después incorporarse con energía renovada. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando soñaba con _su_ conejito. Desde que hablara con su familia, las nubes se habían dispersado y, aunque aún debía quedarse para solventar unos asuntos, comenzaba el día siempre con esperanza. En sus descansos, pensaba en cómo sería su reencuentro, en las cosas que le diría y sobretodo, cómo le pediría aquello que le estaba matando por dentro.

Tras su desayuno candente, vistió su cuerpo con ropas polares y comenzó sus quehaceres diarios en aquella tierra fría y árida.

- _Suka, ven aquí_

Gritó el rubio a su perro guardián, que en esos momentos había decidido cambiar la ruta de manera radical. Su destino estaba al sur y el lobo corría en dirección norte a toda velocidad. Sin duda, algo había llamado su atención. Le siguió aún gritando su nombre, sin comprender qué hacía ladrar al perro de aquella manera tan extraña. Comprendió su actitud cuando encontró un bulto medio escondido bajo la nieve.

Aceleró los pasos al saber era una persona y se arrodilló en el lugar para tomar a dicho ser entre los brazos y llevarlo a un lugar cálido. El cuerpo estaba helado y de la misma manera quedó él al darse cuenta de a quien tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Shun? – Llamó al muchacho acomodado ahora en su pecho - ¿Shun? – Una pequeña palmadita le dio para intentar hacerlo reaccionar más no consiguió nada.

A toda prisa y con el corazón acelerado, llegó a su hogar. Dejó el cuerpo sobre la pequeña cama de la estancia y lo tapó con las cobijas una vez comprobó estaba bien el muchacho. Daba vueltas en la estancia, sin saber qué más podía hacer. Se acomodó a su lado, encima del colchón y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para que tomara su calor. Acariciaba sus cabellos, ahora menos húmedos, al tiempo que frotaba su espalda para hacer que entrara en calor. Se quedó en esa misma posición, atrapando ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, tanto que sin darse cuenta, quedó dormido de nuevo.

El frío que sentía y los temblores que no podía evitar, le trajeron de vuelta desde el mundo de los sueños. Se encontró bien abrigado frente a una cálida chimenea. Intentó reaccionar al notar unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo mas no hizo ademán de separarse pues los reconoció por ese aroma característico. Sin recordar donde estaba, sonrió y se enroscó más en ese fuerte pecho. El dueño de ese pecho despertó de pronto ante esa cálida caricia y se incorporó, ahora preocupado. Fue a la pequeña cocina para sorpresa del menor, que se sentó en la cama para ver la estancia.

- Podrías no haber salido de esta, Shun. – Dejó una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesita adjunta a la cama - ¿En qué estabas pensando para venir solo y sin avisar? – Su tono era por demás de enfado, por lo que Shun agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzado, y sin más, soltó todo el llanto que había contenido desde que leyera la carta. Hyoga, por su parte, suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la cama para intentar calmarlo, acariciando su rodilla por sobre las cobijas – ¡Vamos pequeño! Dime qué sucede. Sabes que me preocupa todo lo que te pase.

- No lo entiendo – Habló sin más el menor mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas incesantes con la mano disponible – No sé qué he hecho mal… - Calló un momento tratando de controlar el llanto – Sé que puedo cambiar lo que sea que te haya disgustado de mi – Miró a los ojos azules de su acompañante – Haré lo que sea para agradarte de nuevo – Intentó aguantar el llanto pero temblaba por ello – Lo que sea pero no me dejes Hyoga.

El rubio no entendía a que venía toda esa retahíla de frases, sin sentido para él. Miró un tanto consternado a Shun y negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Dejarte? – El menor limpió un poco sus lágrimas y asintió mirando a su rubio _amigo _- ¿Quién… - Calló pensando un momento - ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? ¿Acaso no leíste mi carta? – Abrió mucho los ojos al caer en cuenta que quizás aún no le había llegado la correspondencia al menor - ¿No te llegó mi carta?

Tímidamente, el menor asintió y buscó en el abrigo que aún llevaba puesto. Sacó la carta, ya un poco más calmado y sacó el papel de aquel pequeño sobre. Sin embargo, no pudo leerla de nuevo. Se la entregó sin más contemplaciones.

- La recibí y la leí. Es por ella que estoy aquí. – Quedó en silencio y se abrazó las piernas – Necesitaba saber qué ha pasado. – Se mordió el labio inferior para tomar fuerzas por la pregunta que debía hacer - ¿Es que ya… ya no me amas? ¿Hay… alguien más en tu vida? – Su voz sonaba triste y apenas sin fuerza.

Hyoga, que seguía sin comprender porqué de aquel mal entendido, tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla para sí. Cuando acabó, buscó la mirada de Shun.

- No comprendo qué te ha hecho pensar tal cosa Shun – Y era cierto que no lo comprendía. Fue su turno de entristecerse un poco – Pensé querrías saber que había obtenido el visto bueno para nuestra boda. – Miró el papel entre sus manos, lo dejó sobre sus muslos y suspiró. – Si es… eso lo que te apena... – Tragó el grueso de su garganta – Podemos… no hacerlo o… - Intentó hablar sereno aunque por dentro estaba desecho por lo que iba a decir – dejarlo.

- ¿Boda? – Eso fue lo que llamó la completa atención del nipón. Frotó sus ojos para eliminar los posibles rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos color esmeralda – Ahí no dice nada de ninguna boda, Hyoga.

- ¿Cómo qué no? – Dijo casi indignado el rubio, al tiempo que desplegaba la carta llena de garabatos nipones. Señaló una línea concreta y se la mostró al menor – Ahí… Ahí lo dice, bien claro, además: _quiero que nos casemos_ – Repitió lo escrito en esos símbolos que tanto le costaban.

Shun miró incrédulo la frase y frunció el ceño para tomar el papel de nuevo entre sus manos. Tras un momento, miró al rubio – Ahí no dice nada de boda… - Corrigió la lectura – Dice literalmente: _quiero que lo dejemos_.

- No puede ser – Corrigió casi al instante Hyoga – Yo no podría dejarlo contigo Shun… ¡Ni que estuviera loco! – La respuesta de Shun fue una risa casi rozando la carcajada al comprobar la sinceridad en los ojos del que era su pareja. Todo había sido un triste mal entendido por la falta de conocimiento de su idioma natal.

Hyoga abrió mucho los ojos ante esa risa, que tan hermosa le parecía - ¿Quieres decir… de nuevo me equivoqué? ¡Ahhh! – Se removió el cabello con la mano derecha casi con desesperación – ¡Odio ese idioma tuyo! ¡Es demasiado complicado!

Shun, lleno de alegría, se lanzó al cuello de su pareja y sin más miramiento, buscó sus labios para fundirse en ellos. Pletórico, ni siquiera se percató que un par de ojos, estaba contemplando la escena.

Ojos rojos, que dejaron a ese par a solas. Lo que tenía que decirle a su ahijado ya se lo diría en otra ocasión, pero lo que, sin falta debería impartirle, y de manera urgente, era una buena clase de japonés. Sonrió como pocas veces había hecho, de seguro… de eso ya se encargaría el peliverde.


End file.
